A Study In Sheet
by Gosen the Saiya-Jin
Summary: John is preparing for his girlfriend to come over and Sherlock refuses to wear anything but a bloody sheet! SherlockXJohn
1. Chapter 1

"Sherlock, please, for God's sake!" John pleaded with his flatmate who was lying on the couch, wearing nothing but a sheet.

"No." was his quiet reply.

"I've got a girlfriend coming over. I don't want her to see— John began but he stopped as he tried to figure out what to say.

"What?" Sherlock shrugged, eyes closed, "I don't see why I have to bother getting gussied up. You're the one who invited her. She's your guest to entertain, not mine" With that, he turned his back towards the Army doctor.

John slapped his forehead and dragged the hand gently down his face, "Not my point...I just— Once again, he was interrupted by the detective.

"Boring me, John. Boring. Boring. Boriiing"

John huffed through his nose and clenched his fists, looking the other way as if he were contemplating something. Suddenly, he violently grabbed Sherlock; one hand on his covered arm and another tightly holding the sheet.

"What the hell- Sherlock barely managed.

"You are getting dressed this instant" was John's demand.

He tugged on the sheet in an attempt to remove Sherlock from the couch. However, much to his dismay, he pulled the sheet back. Many violent groans sounded until Sherlock had finally been triumphant. But in the process of pulling his sheet back in one final tug, John fell forward with a yell, landing on him with their faces barely inches apart. John seemed to look the most shocked out of the two. Being so close to Sherlock left him speechless. He tried to form a sentence but all that came out were incoherent mumbles. He attempted to lift himself up, his hands on the taller man's chest which the sheet failed to cover. However, just as he started, Sherlock grabbed his hands. His fingers traced all of his veins softly. He closed his eyes a few times, looking down every now and then. A few seconds went by and Sherlock now did nothing but study his face.

John found himself lost in his eyes, trying to read them for any kind of emotion or motive. His voice finally came, "Sherlock…?"

It was then that loud footsteps were heard, snapping the two of them out of their little moment. The two of them stared to see who had entered. It was no one else but John's latest girlfriend. Her eyes were filled with such disgust and anger. She didn't say a word other than making a few noises that exclaimed how sickening she found the display. Afterwards, she ran down the stairs shouting complaints about her now 'ex' boyfriend, he assumed.

"Janice!" John shouted without getting up, "Janice! Wait! This isn't…I mean…It's not what you think!"

"Maureen.." Sherlock spoke.

"What?" John eyed him strangely.

"Maureen. The girl's name is Maureen…" Sherlock explained.

"Wha…Oh, right…right…" John nodded, he glanced at Sherlock and then at the exit a few times. It was now quiet so he gave up the shouting, "Not coming back, you suppose?"

Sherlock made a silly wide-eyed face for a minute, "Nooope…"

John sighed and buried his face in Sherlock's sheet. He laughed bitterly a moment and then looked at his best friend with a smile. He patted Sherlock congratulatory on his shoulder. His voice contained a little sarcasm, "Well done, Sherlock"

John suddenly lifted himself up and walked off. Sherlock laid there with a small look of confusion in his face.

He shouted, "John! John! John!"

The Army doctor, who seemed a little annoyed, walked over to him. He merely raised his eyebrows at him, awaiting whatever silly question or request Sherlock had.

"So…" Sherlock spoke, "Do I still need to get dressed?"

John placed a hand on his side and looked at the ceiling as if he couldn't believe the inquiry. He laughed a little, throwing a hand, as to signal that it didn't really matter anymore. After that, he walked away again. Once he'd disappeared, a large grin set on Sherlock's face and he pulled the sheet tighter. Sheetlock 4, Watson-Women 0.


	2. Chapter 2

A bit of time had passed. Sherlock was still lying on the couch in his sheet. His eyes were closed but they opened every now and then. John was sitting in his usual chair with his laptop. He wasn't doing much, just surfing really. Without looking up from his computer, he began to talk.

"You're just gonna stay in that bloody sheet all day?" He paused, glancing up once and then down at the laptop again. He took back his question, "What am I saying? No case, no clothes, I see…That should be your new motto. I'll put it on the website…"

Sherlock shook his shoulders slightly, making himself more comfortable on the couch. "Still angry…?" He sounded.

"No, no..." sarcasm was John's reply, "I'm used to losing girlfriends due to your shenanigans…"

"It's alright…" Sherlock's voice was casual.

John sat up and stared at Sherlock with an expression that proclaimed disbelief. "How you figure?"

He heard Sherlock take a deep breath and all he could think was 'Oh, here it comes…'

"She was cheating." The detective began, "Three different men, not including you; Two rich, one working in a pastry shop…Not worth your weeping, I assure you…"

John just looked shocked. He shifted his weight to the side, leaning on the arm of the chair, "Wha—How?...Do you spy on everyone in my life?"

Sherlock simply grinned and ignored his question. Not getting an answer from his friend, John went back to his laptop, allowing several minutes to pass before Sherlock decided to talk again. The consulting detective thought back to the moment before John's 'girlfriend' had walked in. There was this look. This amazing look John had on his face. It intrigued Sherlock very much. He had an idea but he needed to see it again.

"John!" Sherlock broke the silence. He glanced over the arm of the couch to see the Army doctor in the corner of his eye. He saw John look up; "Come over here." It sounded like a demand.

"What for?" John asked.

"Just do it" Sherlock ordered.

John reluctantly began to get up, groaning quietly as he walked over to him, "Yes?"

Sherlock wasn't looking at him. He was more staring into space than anything else "Look into my eyes"

John's faced formed an expression from what seemed to be the strangest request in the world, "What…? Why?" His speech paused for a few brief moments but he didn't get a reply so he spoke again, "I swear, you get more peculiar everyday" He started to walk away but Sherlock seized his wrist and finally looked at him.

"Do it"

"Why?" John repeated.

Sherlock's voice got low and serious, "Because I want to see that look again…"

When their eyes connected, John seemed to get lost. Sherlock's gaze was unlike anything in the world; So mysterious and hypnotic. And once he started staring, it was often a chore to look away. His breathing got shallow and he tried to find his voice, "What…look?"

Sherlock's face seemed satisfied. His eyebrows raised once, " _That_…look"

John closed his eyes and tightened them a few times, "Look, Sherlock, I don't know what you're on about…but—He stopped and opened his eyes. Oh goodness, just looking at him made his heart speed up as if he were running a mile. He had to get away. Because he just knew that genius would find a way to sense it. Sherlock could feel John tensing up so he loosened his grip and allowed him to walk off. He observed him as he strode away; shaking slightly, his hands clenched, looking down at the ground. Clearly, he was uncomfortable.

Inside John's mind, he was going nuts. Being so close to Sherlock like that made his whole body heat up. He was surprised how well he was able to hide the feelings he had for the man. I mean, he'd even said it himself about how brilliant he was. That's why, any time he even remotely had a thought about the man, he needed to walk off, go on a date or to a girlfriend's house. Not quite an option at the moment, though. He'd made sure of that, the bastard. Maybe he'd just go out for a bit; Make up an excuse and calm down. That was his plan until something happened to yank him out of his thoughts. John looked down and saw two thin arms wrapped around his shoulders and suddenly, he was engulfed by Sherlock's sheet. His eyes shrunk as he stared ahead, unsure about what was going on.

"Sher…" He began but stopped. John was amazed by how comfy it felt to be held by Sherlock. He could feel the shape of his muscles against his back. It was nice…Like a dream he'd had many times before. But he had to be careful not to bask in it for too long. So, he finally decided to ask for his motive, "Wha…What are you doing?"

"Enjoying it…Aren't you?"

A smile came to John's face that was mostly a frown, "Okay, Sherlock, I get it…Nice tactic, I have to say but I'm not expecting anyone else to- Instantly, John was spun around and let out a large breath, "…Show…"

"Splendid" was Sherlock's reply, "No more interruptions, then?"

John still tried his hardest to hide his nervousness but was failing miserably, "Sherlock…Is this an experiment?"

Sherlock almost laughed at his question. It hadn't been but he went along with it. A few fingers caressed John's chin, "Yes…You could call it 'A Study In Love'" He then laughed, "or 'Sheet' if you prefer"

He was mocking him, John noticed but he didn't frown. He found it rather amusing.

"Oh, shut up, Sherlock"

"Only one way to accomplish that, my dear…" He cupped John's face and pulled him closer. Once there faces were an inch apart, he paused, breathed for a moment and then claimed John's lips with his.

The kiss was long. John was shocked but the pleasure of the moment overruled it. Oh, what heaven this was. He'd kissed many times before but there was nothing like kissing Sherlock. The act from a person such as him made it all the more special. Falling for him wasn't such a mistake after all. Was this really happening? John didn't care. He just lost himself in the wonder that was Sherlock. His hands found their way to his face, thumbs caressing those beautiful cheekbones. One hand combed its way through his dark hair that felt like silk against his fingers. He never wanted it to end but alas, it had to. Once it did, John just stood there, slightly out of breath. He couldn't speak. After a moment or two, he managed to find his voice.

He spoke but it wasn't quite a sentence, "I…You….Me…Together" He giggled, feeling at one second full of joy and and another as though he was losing his mind.

Sherlock merely gave him a smile. One of his true smiles that only John had the pleasure of seeing.

"Obviously"

"All I needed to hear" John grinned and yanked on the sheet, pulling Sherlock's body closer to his and kissed him, "God, I've wanted to do that for ages"

Sherlock beamed and stared to the side. He was pleased; his deduction was correct. He was unsure for a while but now had the final proof. John _was_ in love with him. He was so tempted to spew the details of the behaviors and signs that led him to this conclusion but decided it could wait. The need to kiss his flatmate was growing and he succumbed to it. Once finished, Sherlock separated from him and began to walk away, dropping the sheet.

John jolted slightly at the sight, "What are you doing-the sheet…"

"Don't need it anymore! I'm getting dressed" was Sherlock's reply.

John just stood there dumbfounded as Sherlock continued to walk off to his bedroom. John bent down and picked up the sheet. He kept trying to piece together what Sherlock's thought process was. Suddenly, he made a realization and then stomped after him, sheet in hand, "Hang on…!"

Immediately, shouts were heard from inside Sherlock's room.

"I should kill you!"

"Can't you kiss me, instead?"  
-


End file.
